A Vampire Who Can't be Tamed
by mehbutterfly
Summary: Allison is a very rare Vampire. A half human-half vampire hybrid. Unfortunately for her, she has to go to an all boys school . . . who turns out to also have Vampires! Now she has to hide her true identity or else great commotion could come of it. Can she accomplish it? (rated M for lemons every now and then)


I've never been normal. I don't think I have ever known anyone who is absolutely normal. Of course, I'm the farthest you can get from "normal". For instance, when I was seven, I bit my best friend Dianna. It was the day I found out what I really was. I'm not the average sixteen year old girl that walks down the sidewalk with friends. Not even close. I'm the one that everyone says is a "model" or "actress". It's all due to me being a vampire. Well, a human/vampire hybrid. In the vampire world, it's normal for a vampire to have a human mate due to it being rare for female vampires. Even if you mate with a human, your offspring still come out as full-blooded vamps. Until I came along. There has always been a prophecy, or some story, about the one who is "half-blooded". I have more abilities and outstanding beauty. Now imagine the most beautiful woman you know. Amplify that by twenty and you have my looks. Usually, an average vampire's beauty is ten times a human's. So, yes, most wealthy, beautiful people you know are possibly vampires. Sorry for being the one to tell you that. Anyways, if anyone were to find out I were even alive, there would be major fights to declare ownership over me. So in summary, I am an odd vampire.

I sat at the cafeteria table during lunch and fumbled with an apple in my hand. My friend, Steven, walked over with a devilish grin on his face. He sat down with a Coke and Skittles. Those were probably the two most valuable things in the world to him. I shifted in my seat to get ready to tell him the news about the school I applied for. It had been an all guy's school until two weeks before. They opened it up, but the catch was that the entering exams were for advanced students only. Everyone who had been in the class with me that took it had failed miserably. I was the only who passed with a hundred. I remembered that Steven also went in to take the exam and my heart froze. What if he had failed and I shoved this in his face? I shook off the thought and took in the confidence to tell him.

"I have something to tell you!" We both said at the same time.

He blushed. "You go first."

"Well, I passed the exam to get into Hamilton Academy. I am the only girl to have passed."

Steven's face seemed to glow brighter with happiness. "I got in too!"

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah. When did they ask you to start?"

"I start tomorrow."

"Oh, I start next week."

"Well, at least you'll have someone to show you around."

"Yeah." He said. His smile was soon fading from his face.

We sat there in silence. The only noise in the room was the other kids talking. I finally couldn't take it any more. I stood up and grabbed Steven's skittles. I turned and darted from the room, knowing fully well that he would come following. I ran slowly so that he could at least see where I turned. I opened the door to the archery team's shooting ranges. Steven came stumbling in with his coke, which was already starting to foam. I giggled and it exploded all over him. I finally couldn't keep my laughter in any more. His white American Eagle polo had a line of brown across it and his khakis were also sprayed with it. His short dark brown curly hair was matted and sticky in some places. His green eyes narrowed at me and he started chasing me. I tripped and he pinned me down. His face and mine were close. A little to close for comfort. He closed his eyes and leaned in. He started angling his head to the side and almost made it to my lips when I slipped out from under him.

"What were you about to do?" I squealed.

"I'm sorry. I got lost in the moment. You just looked so cute when I caught you. Your blonde braid angled across your chest and that light pink dress looks pretty on you. Your lavender eyes were sparkling. I just couldn't resist the chance."

I held everything in that I wanted to shout and stormed off. I hated that humans fell for a monster's beauty so easily. It was like hanging a steak in front of an idiotic lion and it fell into a trap. I usually went to the archery range, but I couldn't do that if he was in there. I made a decision to go home. It's not like there were much left to the school day. Just my last period, which was chemistry. I hopped into my new silver Camaro-which I had just gotten for my sixteenth birthday-and drove home.

I pulled into the driveway. I was immediately greeted by my mom. She was short, barely five feet tall. Her long brown hair fell to her waist in curls. She had eyes that reminded me of sapphires, although they were locked behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. If you glanced at her, she looked very intellectual, but the cruel reality was that she wasn't very smart. She could read and write like an average adult, but her common sense wasn't very good. She said stupid things often and was very clumsy.

"Honey, are you listening to me?"

"No, I'm not. Did you say something?"

"Yes! I got your uniforms for school today. They are quite cute. They made them especially for you since you're the only girl that's been accepted so far!"

"What are they like?"

"Well, you have to wear a plaid skirt and an embroidered sweater. There are different colors for each, do I got them all. Oh, there was also a jacket that came with it." My mom said happily.

I smiled and ran in. I heard my mom trying to yell something at me, but I ignored her. I opened the refrigerator. I glanced around and found what I was looking for. I pulled out the blood bag and cut it open. As the sweet, crimson liquid splashed and flowed down my throat, my fangs elongated. New warmth flowed through my body and I felt better. I straightened out my baby pink dress and readjusted the braided leather belt. I took a glance in the mirror and saw my hair was falling out of my braid. I pulled the hair band out and let my hair loose. It went extremely straight. I thought it was weird that my hair went extremely straight, but it always did it naturally. I guess it wasn't the thing I should have thought was weird with my fangs slightly hanging out of my rosy lips, but it was just what I happened to think about on the spot. I felt the door to my right open and I swung around. A guy with dark black wavy hair stood in my bathroom closet. He was about five feet nine inches-yes, I do notice these things closely-with bright green eyes. He was very handsome_. Vampire . . . ?_ I thought_. _He had a button up white long sleeve shirt and jeans on. He stared at me then looked away, his face turning pink.

"Why were you in my closet?"

"Well, I was in the bathroom when you walked in. I guess I panicked and jumped in the closet."

"Alright, but who are you?"

"Well, I came from the school with your mother. I am supposed to take you to the academy. We must hurry." He grabbed my hand and dragged me into my bedroom. All of my books, furniture, and clothing were gone. The only things that sat around were decorations and souvenirs.

"Your mother and I already packed everything else and brought it to your dorm room. You can only bring a few close items with you from your past, so choose wisely."

I looked at him and he seemed to stare at me distastefully, like I was a dead puppy that's been run over a few times. My anger from that day returned. I wanted to take it all out on him but I didn't. I took a deep breath so that I could tell him something in a calm voice.

"Alright, just let me think about it." He stood there and obviously didn't get what I meant. "Alone."

He sighed and walked out. When he was down the stairs, I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. I punched the wall and my arm went straight through the wall into the hallway. I did try to punch it lightly, but it more than likely would never happen. I threw two pictures in a bag; one of my parents and one of my friends. I grabbed two huge trophies. One was for the worldwide archery championship, and I did make first place. The other was the national fencing tournament, which I made second place in. I sat on the floor and closed my eyes. I didn't want to leave my house, but Hamilton Academy's rules were if you attended the school, you must live in the dorms. I was about to get up when I heard someone yell at me.

"Allison Nicole Cross! Get down here!" My mom yelled.

I sighed and stood up. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom with her arms crossed over her chest. She was either pouting or mad. She handed me a huge lunch box and I glanced at her in confusion.

She winked. "It's your favorite food."

I nodded in understanding. She was talking about blood. I secretly prayed that she put lots of O positive in there. It was like a desert for Vampires. I glanced at the guy and he stared at us in confusion.

"Come on. We better get going before curfew." He said.

I nodded and ran to my car. I said a quick bye to my mom and promised her to be back for the weekend. I jumped into my car and the guy climbed in the passenger side. I buckled my seat belt and backed out of the driveway. I glanced at him and saw he didn't put his seat belt on. I laughed.

"What?" He glared.

"You might want that seat belt." I recommended.

He shook his head and I grinned stupidly. He was going to regret it. I stepped on the gas and zoomed down the street. I swung out during a red light and stepped on the gas harder. I swerved around all the cars so fast that the drivers didn't even have time to react. When we got to the academy, I swung and parallel parked perfectly. I looked over and he looked a little green.

"Who taught you how to drive?" He said with a horrified look.

"My dad did!"

"What does your dad do for a living?"

"Many things. Race car driver, boxer, author, teacher, artist, etc."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. He climbed out and grabbed my bags. I scooted out and touched the ground. All of the sudden, my ears started having a loud ringing in them. I went dizzy and stumbled a little. My senses were telling me that vampires were on the campus. I could tell that about one-third of the student population were vampires.

When the ringing stopped, I realized that guy was talking to me. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry." I smiled and started following him. Then something dawned on me. I didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Grey. It's Grey Hamilton."

"So, do you just escort people because your dad tells you to?"

"Yeah. Don't expect me to be friends with a human. That means you."

"You say human like I'm a bug. Wait, does that mean you're not human?" I said stupidly even if I knew he wasn't and I wasn't.

"I never said that." He denied.

"Okay Mr. Alien." I said.

He turned around so fast I jumped in surprise. He pinned me to a wall and stared me viciously in the eye. I put on a face that said I was scared, although I wasn't.

"If you say that again I will rip out your throat."

"Well, that sounds nice and all, but I'm actually on a having-no-one-rip-out-my-throat diet today. Maybe tomorrow?"

Grey backed off and pounded ahead. I followed him to a very large black building. It was like the White House, except black. He swung open the doors and walked in. A group of guys were talking in the lobby. They all greeted Grey with a smile, until they saw me.

"Is that a girl?" One said.

A guy wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a Led Zeppelin shirt, and black Converses hit the other one on his head. "What did you think she was? A guy with boobs and a vagina?"

"My Uncle Mickey did that." He said depressingly.

Grey glared at them. He sighed and stopped walking up the stairs for a moment. "Allison, the one in black is Thomas. The blonde one is Jeremy. There in the same grade as us."

I looked at him. "You're in the same grade as me?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Now another problem to my list!" I muttered.

Thomas laughed when I said that. I glanced at him and he tried not to look this way. I wanted to know what was so funny, but I kept walking. We walked three flights of stairs when we stopped. He opened a door and walked through it. The walls were brown decorated with faint gold swirls. There were two snow white couches in the middle of the room. There were about three doors in the huge room. On the sides were tables with coffee dispensers and assorted fruits. On another table was a huge bunch of pastries. My mouth watered when I saw some chocolate chip cookies. Apparently Grey noticed this because he handed me one.

"Your room is the big one." He motioned to the biggest doors in front of me. "I'll be to the left. Thomas and Jeremy have the one to the right. My brother is on a vacation at the moment, and no one knows when he'll be back. He stays with me, though. Classes start at one o' clock in the afternoon tomorrow. Be sure to be ready by then. I will show you to the educational buildings." He turned and walked into his room with a slam of the door.

I sighed and collapsed on the couch. I didn't want to live with boys. At least they were thoughtful enough to not make me room with one. I stood up and stretched. I decided I wouldn't let boys get me down! I was supposed to enjoy this school, not despise it. I opened the doors and got the breath knocked out of me. The room was gorgeous. It was painted a pastel blue with a large king sized canopy bed in the middle. The sheets were silver and it was folded nicely. At the foot of the bed was a wooden bench that had pillows embroidered with my name on it. My old desk sat to the right of it. On it sat my gray laptop. My bookshelf was to the left. It was packed full of every book I had ever read in my whole life. Next to the book shelf were two French doors. I looked out and saw that it led to a balcony. The balcony looked over a garden that was in the middle of the dorms. I glanced around and saw that I was the only one with a balcony. I walked back and sat on the bed. I sat there for a while and stared at the wall in front of me. It had a huge flat screen TV on it. Next to it were two white empty shelves. I was thinking about what to put on it when I thought about my trophies. I looked around and saw that I didn't have my bags. I walked out and saw my bags weren't in the lobby area either. I went to knock on Grey's door when I saw it was cracked. I heard some weird noises coming from inside. They sounded like someone was being strangled. I bursted the doors open to see Grey on his bed with . . . a girl? She was on top of him moving up and down on his, well, thing.

They stared at me and I felt my face go very warm. I searched the rest of the room for my bags when I saw them. I zipped over there and grabbed them. I ran as fast as I could into my room and locked the door. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my face. It was as red as a ripe tomato. I took some water and splashed it on my face. I thought about it and decided to take a shower. I undressed and slid off the bracelet that hid my vampire side so that no one could get suspicious about my powerful aura. I stepped into the warm water. I looked down at my breasts and thought about what Grey and that girl were doing. I thought it was weird. When my mom gave me the talk, she told me how it hurt to have sex. So why in the world were they doing it? Why did I feel . . . jealous? It didn't make any sense! I could already tell I hated him, so why did I have these feelings? I shook it from my head and climbed out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my hair and around my body. I slipped on the bracelet. It always made me feel secure. Only I was allowed to take it off. Anyone else had to unlock the lock with a key my father kept with him at all times. The only uses to it were to hide my strong aura and add a limit to my abilities. I understood that I needed to have a limit, but that didn't mean I liked it.

I collapsed on my bed and turned on the TV to the news. I opened the lunch box to get a bag of blood when I thought a cookie would go good with it. I cracked open my door when I heard voices outside.

"-and I was about to climax when she came in!" a voice, Grey's, said.

"That sucks." Jeremy said.

"I think its karma. You always go around and break girl's hearts just because you want sex. The one girl that will more than likely not fall in love with you is the one that interrupted your space."

"Whatever. Who does she think she is to be breaking into other peoples' places? She must think she owns the place."

I decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to let them just sit there and talk about me like that. I slipped out using my ability that I called shadow sneak-which was basically invisibility. I leaned against the wall and let go the cover.

"Actually, I don't think I own the place. I'd say your father does. At least I'm not the fool who leaves his door open while having sex with a stranger." I said.

They all gaped at me. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a handful of cookies. I smiled.

"See you in the morning!" I said happily and walked inside my bedroom.

* * *

Grey's P.O.V

The girl was about to drive Grey insane! Who in there right mind just barges in to someone's room? It didn't make any sense. Then she just stood there and listened to them bitch about her. He hadn't even sensed her! Then he saw her body and he was strangely aroused. He just suspected it was because he didn't get to the major point of today's sex drive. Who would fall for a wench like her? He did have to admit that she was beautiful for being a human. Thomas was the first to point it out to him.

He sat on his bed with a warm mug of blood. His head rang with thoughts of that devil. Finally he thought he would confront her. He set down the mug and swung open his door to knock on hers when he saw Allison's doors wide open. He stepped into the room and caught the scent of blood. Allison lied in bed. She was physically unharmed, but she had blood on her clothes. Then she opened her eyes. They were blood red. Fear ran through his body. He seemed to freeze. Her beauty seemed to be amplified more. She caressed his cheek. She kissed his lips and moved to his neck. She playfully licked his neck and looked back at him. Fangs shot from beneath her lips. She bit fiercely into his neck. Pain shot through his body. She seemed to be tearing his soul from his body. It burned. His body went limp and she looked into his eyes. A devilish smile played on her lips.

"You will soon understand." She said a scratchy voice. Her eyes turned to alarm and she started shaking his body violently. "Grey! Grey! GREY!"

Grey jumped up and went into a head on collision with Jeremy. Jeremy gave Grey a nervous look than backed up.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"No kidding. When did I come to bed?"

"After you cursed about how stupid Allison is."

"I don't remember that."

"I sure do. I've never seen you so agitated in my whole life."

Grey nodded and waved Jeremy away. Grey was afraid to look at Allison without being afraid. It was going to be a bigger challenge to face than he thought.

* * *

Allison's P.O.V

I woke up and hit a warm body. Naturally, I thought about when I was young and my father would climb into my bed to make sure I was safe. I wrapped my arms around there waist and cuddle into his chest.

"This is a nice welcome back present. A woman and a meal all in one! I'm surprised Grey hasn't taken you into his bed chambers yet. You are quite a beauty."

My eyes shot open and I stared into pale blue eyes. He had messy blonde hair and a lip piercing. He had a smug look on his face. He slipped a hand up my shirt and ran a cool finger over my nipple. I gasped. He slowly started to massage it and I melted under his touch. He shifted my tank top over my head and unbuckled my bra. He put his lips to it and swiped his tongue playfully on it. A rush of shock went through me. I grabbed his hair and tried lifting his head off of my breast when my bracelet got caught in his hair. He tugged it out and stared at it.

"Why don't we just take this nuisance off?"

"I don't want to continue and I don't want to take it off."

He looked at me then chuckled. He tugged on it and tugged on it until it was starting to hurt my wrist. I couldn't stand it anymore. I yanked my hand away, but the chain fell off. I felt my hair grow longer and my power increase. My eyes changed to a light red or amberish color. I snatched the chain away from him and punched him. He flew off the bed and hit the floor. He glanced back up and stared at me in awe.

"The human-vampire hybrid!" He said with joy.

My identity was blown.

**Thanks for reading! I hope to get some constructive reviews. I'll probably get another chapter in sometime in the future (hopefully -_- ).**

**Thank you,**

**mehbutterfly**


End file.
